


Fixated

by FleshFruit



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Immobilization, Medical Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshFruit/pseuds/FleshFruit
Summary: POOR TOM





	Fixated

The suffering never seems to end. Tom tilts his head against the pillow, longing to suffocate himself in it. He's unable to do so, the mask has more than one breathing hole. The harsh glare of the TV washes over him with images of violent gore. Before it had been that shitty alien demon movie, along with a big strong male protagonist with a slutty bimbo girl toy. 

It's two in the morning and he can't sleep. His right arm's stretched up and wrapped in a thick cast. His left arm hangs limply in it's swing. Both of his legs had been snapped during the scuffle on stage. For once it wasn't Katie smashing his knees in. Each leg lies useless and rigid in their casts. The months have been dragging on and on. He's got the TV remote on his belly, and the call remote in his right hand.

The door to his room opens, probably the nurse on duty for the night. He or she will usually do a courtesy check to make sure nobody's died in their sleep. Tom hardly moves, he wiggles his fingers in greeting and lets out a lazy "Good night." The door clicks shut without a sound. Tom tilts his head, then turns towards the door. The curtain around his bed slides to the side slowly. A grin full of yellowed teeth set in a pale, ghostly face. "Katie?"

Her face is split in two from the smirk that appears "Hi there mister Trench, how are you doing tonight. Do you need anything? A glass of water or perhaps an injection of heroin?" Katie laughs as she pulls out the syringe from behind her back. 

Tom's head sinks deep into his pillow and back. "N-no Katie! Stop!" A hand darts up and snatches the remote from his suspended arm. His body stiffens and he lets out a mournful noise, realizing that he's been abandoned completely. Her weight makes the bed shift as she holds up the needle and moves it towards his face. His eyes widen, "No, please don't kill me. Katie, please. I'm sorry, please stop." and then she depresses the plunger.

Water squirts into his face and he squeezes his eyes shut, turning his face towards the wall to avoid her. "Tom, stop being a pussy. There's no needle to jab you with." the woman laughs, and sets the syringe in his lap. 

"Why the fuck are you here?" his brows lower and so does his voice. 

"Please, I'm just checking to see if you've gone brain dead." Idly, she changes the channel on the TV.

He sighs deeply and then gives her a good look over. She's in a nurse uniform, short dress with a trail of buttons on the front vertically. Katie's even got the little hat with a pentagram on it too. The dress can barely contain her chest, the buttons so taught he can glimpse the red of her bra beneath. Her legs are bare, thick thighs on display. Her heels are blood red. Tom doesn't realize his head's moving instead of just his eyes. She's watching him from the corner of her eyes.

The remote lands in his lap, station turned to 666 News for the weather. Katie peers over all the shit attached to Tom curiously. An un-used IV bag's suspended next to his bed. A rolling tray for food's to the side. "It sure seems boring in here Tom, what do you do to pass the time? Play Sudoku? Scrabble? Can you do anything like this?" She's stopped nosing around.

"I'm physically useless Katie. Can you leave? I know you like seeing me in pain but I really need to recover."

She sticks out her bottom lip, pouting. Her voice still comes out arrogant, "Oh but Tom I was told to come keep you company." she smiles broadly. "I can't let the big guy down, now can I?" she steps over to the table set against the wall of the room, and brings up the newspaper. 

"You're keeping me awake."

"You don't look very tired Tom." she unfolds the newspaper and slides it over his face. Tom shakes his head from side to side to move it out of the way. Katie's grin could put a hyena to shame. "Let's see here." there's a cabinet to the side with medication in it. The bottles rattle around as she paws through them, hips shifting from side to side. "Funny, no sleeping pills here." 

"I don't take them."

"You should consider it, it's really late Tom."

His eyes shut and the demon lets out a frustrated sigh. Then the bed dips, her thigh touching the side of one cast leg. "Please." she pulls the side of his arm's sling to see what's beneath. "Katie." her nails rake nosily across the cast's surface. Tom's watching her clawed hands with horror, they slide up his chest. Spindly digits ghost over his neck and then she presses one finger against the top of his mouth. His dick twitches and he ignores it. The ventilation cap squishes down, extremely pliable. 

Smile sifts from one side to the other, her eyebrows relaxed. "Please Katie? What do you want to please me with?"

"Just don't hurt me, please."

"Aww, but Tom. You're so vulnerable, you can't even move. Why, you won't call for help. There's nobody else around that can hear us. I've already checked, Tommy." a malicious laugh comes from her throat. "I could make this drawn out and awful. Remember that time I burned your hands? Or the time I drowned you in vinegar?"

The man shakes his head fitfully, tears stinging at his eyes. "Please don't Katie, don't, don't."

Katie kisses his mouth, then leans back to observe the lipstick mark left. The weight lifts from the bed. For a moment he looks over, and hopes she'll just leave. Fat chance, Katie crawls up onto the bed from the far end. Tom thinks about all the horror movies that feature this particular pose and sobs. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you Tom. You can't fight back. That wouldn't be fair, right?"

Heart pumping too fast, he nods numbly. Katie looms over him, tits grazing over his chest before she sits up. The blood rushes to his face, he's already half hard and unable to do shit. 

"Tom?" she puts a little weight on his lap.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." she winks.

Tom gulps as she cups his face, "Do you really mean that?" 

"I do." 

The female demon leans over and kisses him again, this time from mouth to forehead. Peppered with red marks, "Uh, Katie. Are you sure you want to do this?" no condoms either, he realizes. "This isn't a good id-" the words die. She grinds her hips against the bulge in his hospital gown. "Katie. Slowdown please."

For once she listens to him, which he regrets. She stops straddling him, instead slowly lowers herself to lay on top of him. Her tits are pressed tightly against his own chest, she rubs her cheek into the top of his head. Tom tries to keep his hips from bucking into her, already growing harder with the added pressure. "Is this better?"

"Yes." Katie's hand slips between them as she starts to unbutton the dress. The front buttons come undone very fast. Her chest spills out and she lifts herself up so she can push down her bra. Tom shivers, looking down at the soft mounds pressing up against him. Her body's warm against the thin gown. 

A husky laugh comes from her throat. She wiggles her hips against him, underwear damp before she starts to pull them off. Once one leg's through she gives up and starts to drag the dress up his hips. Tom thanks the sweet merciful heavens above that they set his legs in separate casts. Katie sits up, scoots back and gabs his dick. He's watching her with rapt attention, her sharp nails are getting pretty close to his balls. She squeezes him gently and swipes over the head of his dick with her thumb, giving one slow stroke. 

Tom whimpers, she slowly spreads his pre around the head of his dick before moving forward a little more. His erection rests on her belly, Tom strains to hold himself back. His legs are already protesting from her weight. Katie starts to drag herself over his dick, forcing it between her cunt and his body. Clawed hands clench uselessly, both held in place for medical purposes. She rubs herself against him, wetting his dick and then sliding the head between her folds. 

"Katie. Maybe we should get a condom or something Katie. Katie?" he can barely choke it out when she's slowly baring down on his penis. Just the tip, he reasons. Just the tip, then we can stop. Katie's not a mind reader. Katie sinks down until her pussy hits his groin with a wet squeak. Tom mumbles her name and wiggles his useless arms in vain. 

The female demon starts to move, lifting and then lowering herself at a brisk pace. She works her hand against her clit carefully. Tom tenses, darts of pain lacing up his injured legs as he tries to fuck her. Katie moves faster, the wet slapping growing louder as the bed starts to shake. Her cunt clenches around him, and she shivers. It happens more than once and he can't decide to focus on her bouncing tits or the sight of her pussy spreading around his dick. Tom loses it pretty soon, balls draining into her with a loud groan. He pants heavily and makes an apologetic noise. At least he isn't completely soft yet, and feels her box quiver and pull even as she moves off of him.

White stuff gets all over his cast and bed and her thighs. Katie stretches out her legs before sliding off of the table. Casually she pulls up her bra, and buttons up her dress. She almost forgets to pull up her underwear, but drags them back up. Grinning wolfishly, Katie digs through the room's closet. A fresh towel emerges to everyone's surprise. She gives her thighs a quick wipe down before moving onto Tom. "See, that wasn't so bad."


End file.
